


Faith Hope

by petlover234



Category: Danielle Jonas - Fandom, Frankie Jonas - Fandom, Joe Jonas - Fandom, Jonas Brothers, Priyanka Chopra Jonas, Sophie Turner - Fandom, kevin jonas - Fandom, nick jonas - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petlover234/pseuds/petlover234
Summary: We all know the Jonas Brother, Nick, Joe, and Kevin. We even know their younger brother Frankie. But what if there was a fifth Jonas Sibling, a sister.Faith Hope Jonas is the twin sister of Frankie Jonas and she always made sure that she was never mentioned to the public as a Jonas. And that's what happened, no one knew. Until one day when Nick slipped up and let the secret out to the world.Follow the story of Faith as her brothers try desperately to reconnect with there baby sister.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

~from the perspective of watching a youtube video~

“Hey, guys welcome back to my channel. I have a pretty serious topic to talk about today so let’s just get right into it. 

“So as you guys know I started this channel to document my college experience. I just thought that it would be a fun thing to do and so I did it. I never shared a lot of personal information about my family or where I grew up or anything like that. Well, that is what today’s video is about, I never thought that I would make this video. Sharing my family life was literally the last thing I wanted to do but here I am.

“Know I’m sure everyone is thinking, “Faith if you don’t want to share then don’t” and I would say it’s not a matter of want anymore. So let’s get into this for real. The last video I posted a really real moment with you guys of me crying in the library and just being really stressed because I am on here to document the real college experience down to the nitty-gritty. And in the comments of that video, Nick Jonas commented this (comment appears on the screen saying ‘Keep your head up xx’) and I quickly went to delete it but not before a lot of people had already seen it, screenshot it, and we’re talking about it on twitter and other social media platforms. And while the big question was why on earth did Nick Jonas of the Jonas Brothers comment on this girls youtube video the even bigger question was why did I delete the comment. 

“So my full name is Faith Hope Jonas and why Nick Jonas commented on my video was because he is my older brother and why I deleted it was because no one was supposed to know. Let me explain. First off before you, all go off in the comments and say that I’m lying here are some family pictures and home videos to prove it (Videos and pictures of Faith with her parents and brothers appear on the screen and while most of them were from childhood there were some from the present like her and Nick’s wedding and Kevin’s wedding and other more recent things). Now let me explain to you why no one knew I existed. 

“My older brother’s Nick, Joe, and Kevin became the band ‘Jonas Brothers’ when my twin brother Frankie and I were only five years old. We didn’t see them much cause we stayed home with my mom, Denise, and my dad, Paul, traveled with my brothers. We wouldn’t see them for like 3 sometimes 5 month periods and then in 2007 they got picked up by Disney and we had to pick up and move from New Jersey to California. 

“I was really resentful toward my older brothers for making us leave our friends and community so in 2009 when Disney wanted to have ‘the little Jonas’s’ in Camp Rock 2 to ‘make the Jonas Brothers more relatable’ I refused to do it. I said that if I was going to be famous I was going to do it myself and I sure as hell didn’t want to be famous at 9 years old. My brothers and parents were pretty disappointed but let it go and Frankie did the movie got all this attention and when then there was this famous interview that I’m sure die-hard Jonas Brothers fans will us against me but let me explain (Video of a red carpet interview of the Camp Rock 2 release pops up on the screen with the Jonas Brothers and little Frankie Jonas. The interview asks if they had any other siblings hiding up their sleeves and they in turn answer no). So obviously this interview happened and it had already been discussed that they were not to mention me because I asked them not too and Disney would look foolish if they had only put one sibling in the movie and not the other. 

“So I stayed under wraps, I attended public school as Faith Hope and everyone just thought my last name was Hope and I went along with it because it meant no one was looking at me like I had famous brothers. And if I’m being perfectly honest with you I didn’t see my older brothers at all. They were always on tour or at their own houses and when they were at our house I stayed in my room. I hated them for being famous because being famous took up their whole life. We could have a nice dinner as a family without a tour or an album or a tv deal or interview coming up in the conversation. And I hated it so much. The only people who know about it outside of my family are Kevin, Joe, and Nick’s wives and anyone they dated before they married them, a couple of my really good best friends, and my older brother’s management teams. 

“Then last year when I decided that I was going to make this Youtube channel my family was like are you finally going to tell everyone you’re our sister? And I was like, no. I’ve said from day one that if I was going to be famous I was going to do it by myself and on my own terms. I made all of my family make private youtube accounts under different names if they were going to watch my videos and like or comment on them and of course they had to break that rule and now we are here. Me making a video about how I am the OG J Sister.

“(Faith puts her head in her hands and sighs. She rubs her eyes and looks back at the camera with tears in her eyes) Well I was going to do a little Q&A but I don’t think I’m going to make it that far. (Faith blows air out of her mouth and walks out of the camera frame. It cuts back to Faith sitting in front of the camera again with her cheeks splocky but a smile on her face) So we will do a Q&A in the next video so tweet me some questions and leave some in the comments. See you next time!”


	2. Chapter 2

Faith watched the video she just uploaded a mere hour ago. It was already number 1 on trending with millions of views and thousands of comments. There was a knock on her door and she knew it was Frankie so she hollered that it was open and sure enough Frankie came in. 

“You should really respond to our brothers and parents phone calls,” he said sitting down next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

“Why? They knew I was posting it today, they knew it was going to be a hot mess. It’s all their fault anyway,” Faith said. 

“Ok, but they didn’t know you were going to cry or that you’re crying right now. Faith, they never knew how much resentment you really had against them and they feel terrible,” Frankie said. Faith’s phone rang again. She picked it up and Nick was requesting facetime. She knew that if she answered then she would have to talk to all of them since they are together. She looked at Frankie.

“Do I have to?” Faith whined.

“Yes,” Frankie answered.

Tears started to pour a little faster out of her eyes as she pressed the answer call button on her phone screen. 

“Look, Nick, I really don’t want to talk right now,” Faith said.

“Good, then don’t talk just listen,” Nick said, “Joe! Kev! I got her!” 

Joe and Kevin came running into the camera view.

“You know you’re breaking my heart kid,” Nick said. She could tell he had been crying.

“You have 5 minutes then I’m hanging up,” Faith said with no emotion in her voice. They nodded but there were still a few moments of silence while the 3 brothers tried to come up with the best thing to say to their sister. 

“I didn’t know how much you were hurting,” Joe said, “And that on me, but you never said anything either.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry that the countless years of locking myself in my room anytime you came around wasn’t enough for you to know how much I hated you. I didn’t know you needed it spoon-fed to you with words! Because the precious Joe Jonas wouldn’t hurt a fly so it had to be something else! And let's not forget how both of you definitely knew something was wrong, planned dinners and lunches to talk to me about it, stood me up, and then never tried again” Faith screamed.

“Ok so that wasn’t the best way to start this off,” Kevin said kicking Joe hard.

“Faith, none of what we did was to hurt you intentionally. Yes, we could have been there more for you but the best way you could have had that was to come along with us when we had opportunities like the movie or the tv show that would have meant you would be with us,” Nick said

“Don’t forget that you were the one that said you didn’t want the world to know about you! We were just trying to do what you so desperately wanted!” Joe yelled, this time it was Nick’s turn to kick him. 

“Faith, we love you so much. We want to rebuild the relationship that we lost. If you’ll let us,” Nick said.

“I don’t believe you! I never have and never will! I don’t love you and I wish more than anything in this world to not be related to you! I hate you!” Faith screamed at the end of the call. 

“That didn’t go well,” Frankie said and Faith glared at him.

“You think? This is why no one was supposed to find out!” Faith cried and her twin brother shushed her and hugged her.

~Nick, Joe, and Kevin’s Location~

“Well that didn’t go well,” Kevin sighed.

“Yeah, thanks to you a**hole!” Nick pointed an accusing finger in Joe’s face. 

“We should have waited to talk to her. I’m just to worked up right now,” Joe said but he knew this was all his fault. He was angry with his sister and he felt he had the right to be. 

“Well you ‘being worked up’ might have just cost us any trust or love our sister had left for us,” Nick yelled.

“We really can’t afford to be upset with each other right now. We have a show in 2 hours. So put on a happy face cause we have thousands of people coming to see us and we can’t let them down,” Kevin said. 

“I think those people have seen the video and would understand why we are a little off,” Joe said not wanting to drop the topic of their sister just yet. 

“It doesn’t matter, we are professionals. It’s our job to be unfazed,” Kevin said.

“So you are just going to let the fact that our sister hates us go?! Just like that?!” Nick yelled.

“For now. We have to,” Kevin said and then left to go to his own dressing room. Once he was inside he let himself cry a few tears before shaking it off and getting ready for the show. While he was getting his hair down he decided to text Faith.

Kevin  
Hey kiddo, you mind if I post something on Instagram with you in it?   
Now that it's official that you’re our sister and all.

Faith   
I guess I don’t care. 

So Kevin got to work on his post.

‘My sweet sister Faith Hope. I know that having world-famous older brothers was never your dream for how your life would turn out. But I want you to know that even though this fame put a wedge between us for some time, I’m glad that we have each other now. I’m so proud of you for making that video today, I know that it wasn’t easy. All my love, Kevin.’


	3. Chapter 3

Faith saw Kevin’s post and smiled. She commented a simple heart emoji before closing out of the app. She got to work filtering through her twitter and youtube comments to get a good set of questions for her Q&A video. Once she was happy with her work for tonight she got started on some homework. Frankie stayed in her room for most of the night while she was going all of this giving his parents and brothers updates on how she was doing. Her roommate came into the room from the library at midnight and Frankie decided to head back to his room. He hugged his sister tight.

“Call me if you need me ok?” he whispered in her ear. She nodded and then they let go of each other and Frankie head out. 

It was around 4 in the morning when Faith’s phone started ringing. He assumed it was her alarm but when she opened her eyes and it was pitch black she was confused. 

“Faith shut it off!” her roommate grumbled putting her pillow over her head. 

Faith grabbed her phone and saw it wasn’t an alarm but a phone call from Joe Jonas. She rolled her eyes and almost hit the decline but she knew that he would just call back. She hit the green button and mumbled a ‘Hold on.’ She rolled out of bed and got her slippers on and her keys and exited her room and headed for the lounge.

“Why the Hell are you calling me at 4 am!” Faith yelled.

“I forgot about time differences. I’m sorry I’ll let you go back to bed.”

“No I’m already awake, what do you want?” 

“I just wanted to say sorry for how I acted on the phone earlier. Nick is really beat up about what you said in your video. I guess I just wanted to say to not take out my action on him. He really wants to try and make amends.”

“What about you?” 

“What about me?”

“Do you want to make amends? Or are you just going to shut me out again?”

“I never shut you out! You shut me out!”

“No! I am not having this argument at 4 in the morning,” Faith said wiping her eyes in anger.

“Then when do you want to have it!” Joe was just as angry with her.

“Never! Don’t call me again!” Faith hung up and blocked Joe’s number from her phone. She wiped her eyes vigorously as she made her way back to your room. She just got to the door when her phone rang again. She let out a frustrated scream when she saw Nick’s name on the caller ID line.

“Need I remind that its four in the f***ing morning!” 

“Faith calm down. You need to unblock Joe on your phone.”

“Not the thing to say if you want me to calm down!” She made her way outside and was walking to Frankie’s dorm building. She put Nick on speaker while she texted Frankie she was coming over.

“We are all just a little on edge. There's no reason to block him.” Nick tried his best to keep a level voice, he didn’t want her to block him too. He looked up in the limo and Joe was crying with Sophie trying her best to comfort him.

“I’m not unblocking him. Why should I?” Faith said. Frankie met her at the door to his building and wrapped his coat around her as they walked to his room.

“Because he’s your brother and he loves you.”

Faith laughed a genuine laugh, “I seriously find that hard to believe! Should we recap my life starting in 2009 and onward?! There is no love there and it goes both ways!”

“You don’t possibly mean that!” Nick was yelling at this point too. He couldn’t believe the words were leaving his sister’s mouth and it chilled him to his core to think that she meant them.

“Wanna bet!” Faith yelled. She hung up and blocked Nick before the screen even changed. 

Frankie thankfully lived in a single and when they made it to his room Faith picked up his pillow and screamed into it and punched his bed repeatedly. Frankie just watched and let her get whatever emotions she was having out. Her phone rang again and Faith chucked it at the wall not far enough to break it, it didn’t even hit the wall it just crashed on the floor. Frankie picked it up carefully and looked to see who was calling. 

“Does it make any difference that it’s mom?” Frankie cautiously asked his sister. 

“No, I’m done with all of them for right now.” Faith sniffled as she curled up under Frankie’s comforter, “Just tell her I’ll call her in the morning. I’m going to sleep and hope this was all some bad dream.” 

“Ok, I’m sleeping in that bed too though so don’t get too comfy,” Frankie said as he answered Faith’s phone.

“Hey mom,” he said.

“Get your sister on this phone right now!” 

“She said she would call you later. I think she’s gone through enough in the last 24 hours.”

Denise Jonas sighed, there truly was nothing she could do about what was happening between her children then use her mom voice until they complied but it wasn’t truly going to solve anything. 

“Tell her that she doesn’t have to. She needs to figure this out for herself anyway. Look after her ok? She needs you more than ever.”

“I know, I will. Love you.”

“Love you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

~from the perspective of a youtube video~

“Hey everyone, it's Faith here. I know that that last video was a dosie. I can’t really promise anything for this video cause I want to be as real with all of you as possible. Hopefully, after this video, we can go back to our regularly scheduled program.

“Today is a Q&A video and let me tell you, you guys asked a lot of questions and I want to answer all of them. That being said, I’m not going to dumb it down or try to keep this video short I’m guessing this is going to be an hour-long video and if you don’t want to watch it all I’m going to put timestamps in the description box of at what times I start talking about different questions so you can just hit that timestamp and watch that part and move on, or you can watch the hour-long video. 

“Alright enough of that let's get started with the first question while we will say is ‘How did it all start’. So like I said Nick, Joe, and Kevin started their band in 2005 things were pretty good I didn’t have a real problem with anything cause I was 5 but then in 2007 when the label dropped them and we had to move to that little one-bedroom house for 5 months until they got picked up by Disney that everything really started. I absolutely hated California. I didn’t know anyone and all anyone was concerned about was the Jonas Brothers. And ever since 2005 it had just been my mom, Frankie, and I most of the time because dad was their manager and the boys were doing shows anywhere they could. But now it was even more so that way and my mom was also pretty consumed with the move and the boys and Frankie and I were really on the back burner. 

“But then came 2009 and Camp Rock 2. My brothers wanted to go into this world of fame that had stolen them away from me. I was furious. I told them no and that I would be famous only if I wanted to and on my own terms and so mom and I stayed home while, dad, Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Frankie went to Canada to film. It was in those two months that everything really started to build up inside of me. They were getting more famous by the second and every day was spent in the studio or at a show or on the set of a movie or a tv show and never saw them, ever, they were gone when I woke up and would be home until after I went to bed. When I was at school I told people my only sibling was my twin brother and never told anyone I had 3 more because I felt like I didn’t have other brothers. They were never there, I never saw them. And then 2013 came and the Jonas Brothers were no longer. I was like, ‘This is it I’m finally going to get my brothers back’, nope. Nick started doing solo work instantly and Joe was so caught up in the fact that Nick was doing all this stuff without him and Kevin was, well, we’ll get to Kevin in a minute. Then there was one day, mom told me that Nick and Joe were coming over and I started crying and told her I didn’t want them to. She didn’t know what was going on. She just assumed it was something else that I was upset about so she comforted me. And sure enough, when I got home from school they were in the living room. I ran up to my room and cried for like 10 minutes. Then I layed in my bed and I thought ‘Surely they’ll come and check on me’ Another ten minutes go by and I said ‘5 more minutes then for sure they’ll come’ that happened every 5 minutes until 45 minutes passed. And finally, there was a knock on the door I shot out of my bed and opened the door but it wasn’t Nick or Joe it was mom telling me that dinner was ready and when I asked was Nick and Joe were she said that they left a few minutes ago. That’s when I knew in my soul that I was never going to give them a chance to come and find me again.

“So a lot of you guys asked about Kevin’s Instagram post and I said we’d get to that in a minute and it’s been a minute. (Laughs) Ok so Kevin, when Aleana, my beautiful niece, was born we all went over to Kevin’s house to see her and I made sure we got there before Nick and Joe so I could see her and then go and hide somewhere because I was not going to be in the same room as Nick and Joe. So we got there and we saw Alena and when Nick and Joe showed up I ran to the kitchen and stayed there. After a couple of minutes, Kevin came in. He actually came to find me, came to check on me. I was so shocked that I cried. And I told Kevin everything about what I was feeling toward them and he understood. I stayed at his house that night and in the morning he took me to breakfast and vowed to get our relationship back. So Kevin and I actually get along really well and I love him a lot and he is a lot of the times the first person I go to about stuff.

“The next question I got a lot was what is my relationship with Sophie, Priyanka, and Danielle. Danielle and I are pretty close. She started dating Kevin before the resentment built up and while I hated them she never let me hate her. She would always say, ‘I never did anything to me and it’s not nice to hate through association.’ And I kept that in mind with Sophie and Priyanka, I’m not overly close to either of them but I hang out with them some because Danielle makes sure anytime they get together as the J Sisters that the OG one is there. So that’s where I stand with them. 

“Next is ‘If you hate them so much do you still go to family gatherings?’ Yes, if there is a time where it's a celebration of something and everyone is getting together of course I go. I mean do I hide behind Frankie and Kevin and leave early on occasion, yes. But I go, of course. But if it's like ‘Hey your brothers are coming over for dinner for no reason,’ I get dinner first and head to my room till they leave or make plans with a friend I don’t do that. 

“Next was if Frankie and I are close or do I hate him too. Frankie is my best friend in the whole world. I would die if I didn’t have him in my life. So no I do not hate him at all. And while I’m answering this one I’ll also say that no I don’t hate or hold resentment towards my parents I love them and nothing could change that. They’ve been there for me my whole life and yeah, no I do not at all hate them. 

“And finally, ‘While you ever make up with your brothers?’, (sighs) I’m going to have to answer that with a big fat I don’t know. I think a lot of the damage has already been done and there’s so much of it it’s hard to say if it can be fixed. And if I’m being really transparent with you I don’t know if I want to find out. 

“Well we are ending on a somber note and I’m sorry about that. Here’s a picture of me and my Niece’s to cheer you up (photo of Faith and her nieces comes on the screen). They are just so cute. Ok well until next time! Bye!”


	5. Chapter 5

Faith posted her video with a nice time stamp of 1 hour and 5 minutes. And exactly 1 hour and 5 minutes later she was getting a call. But it wasn’t a real phone call, it was from Snapchat and it was Nick. She didn’t answer but after 4 more calls, she finally answered. 

“What?” she spat. 

“You don’t want to fix this? Are you serious? There’s no way that I’ve hurt you that bad?”

“Nick, I know in your heart you don’t think it was that big of a deal but for a 9 to 13-year-old it was the biggest heartbreak ever. I prayed so many times that I would wake up and you would be there and everything would be fine and then there was a shift and instead I would pray for a different family. And then that night in 2016 when you finally saw me and how much I was really hurting and you promised you’d show up and take me to lunch I let myself believe that you would really come-”

“And I wanted to, so bad Faith.”

“If you wanted to then why didn’t you ever try and reschedule when I texted? Or just reschedule on your own terms?” 

Nick stopped for a minute, she had a point. He never did try again, why didn’t he? “I- I guess I don’t really know.”

“Yeah, and that time it was you shutting me out not the other way around.”

“I’m sorry, I know those words don’t mean a lot to you right now but-” Nick didn’t know what he was trying to say, “I just wanted to make things right.” He finally came up with.

“Nothing’s stopping you,” Faith whispered, she was letting her guard down just a little. Just enough for him to see that she was willing, willing to take the rest down if he was really willing to try.

“Do you mean that? Like really mean it?” Nick said he was hopeful and ready to do whatever it took to make amends.

“You have to promise you won’t break my heart again. If I let you in this time you have to promise you’ll stay.”

“I promise. I’ll buy you a plane ticket and you can come and stay with us for a week,” Nick said lunging for his computer.

“No, no. I don’t want to be anywhere near Joe. We'll meet up when you guys are back from the UK and we can just spend time as the two of us.”

“Ok, I understand,” There was a long pause. “He’ll come around.” 

“It doesn’t matter to me. I’ve lived practically my whole life pretending he didn’t exist, I don’t need him.”

Nick wanted to say something but he didn’t want to break all the progress he just made with her so he didn’t.

“Well, I’ll be counting the hours till we’re home and we can start getting back on track.”

“Bye Nick,” Faith said.

“I love you,” Nick said and then Faith ended the call. She went into her phone and unblocked Nick from her contacts.

‘Baby steps, ok?’ she sent to him in a text.

‘Baby steps’ he sent back.


	6. Chapter 6

~Youtube video~

(Faith was walking outside and laughing at something her friend said.)

“Yes, finally a vlog! I just got out of class and I’m heading to the dining hall for some lunch! Say hi to the people Mandy! (faith turned the camera to her friend and she waved)

(Camera cuts to the scene of Faith sitting at the dining hall with Mandy and Frankie)

“Oh, my goodness it’s a brother cameo!”

“Hello! I’m so excited that I can be in your videos now!” Frankie said.

“I know! And guys if I’m being honest so much of my day is spent with him that when I was making these vlogs it always felt weird not to include him cause I felt like I was lying to you all about who I spend time with and now I don’t have you!”

“Wot, wot!” Frankie exclaimed laughing.

“It’s like the only good thing that’s come out of me telling the world I’m a Jonas. So we are going to eat our food and then I have two more classes and I’ll pick up after that, bye”

(Camera goes black and then comes back with Faith sitting at her usual spot in the library)

“Hello, I am studying currently. Got my tea and my muffin and I am just going ham on these textbooks. Frankie is supposed to join me soon but I don’t know if he’s actually coming. Because he does this a lot where I’ll tell him I’m studying in the library and he’s like ‘Oh I should come and join you’ and then never does. Which is fine cause he usually just distracts me so I get less work done. Anyway, happy studying to me.”

(The footage speeds up of Faith studying, eating her muffin and drinking her tea. Then slows back down when Faith picks up her phone.)

“Aww, best news ever! My sister-in-law Danielle just texted me that she and my nieces are coming to see Frankie and I this weekend! Oh, my word it is still so weird that I can just talk about my sister-in-law and my brother in these vlogs. It's going to take me a lot of time to get used to it. Alright back to studying.”

(Camera speeds up again and then Faith starts packing up)

“So I am meeting with my brother for dinner then I’m most likely going to his dorm for the rest of the night to hang out. I know my life is so interesting (laughs). I’m honestly surprised so many people watch my content because I feel like it's super boring low-key stuff unless I’m doing like a challenge or something. Don’t get me wrong I love that you guys watch it and I love just documenting my life it's just a thought I was having. Well, I’m with Frankie now (Faith turned the camera to Frankie as they walked down the hallway to get to the dining hall and he threw up a peace sign) I’ll film more for you later.

(Camera goes black then picks up in Frankie’s dorm room and the two are sitting on the floor and Frankie has a guitar)

“So Frankie had an idea so we are going to do it. A lot of you guys have been asking if I can sing since I’m related to a world-famous band of brothers and the answer is in fact, yes, I can sing. So Frankie and I are going to put on a show for you. I told Frankie he could pick the song which I regret because he picked one of our brothers’ songs and I don’t know them that well so I had to listen to it on youtube a couple of times and I will be reading lyrics off my phone. Ready?”

“Ready,” Frankie said.

(Faith starts singing ‘When You Look Me in the Eye’ while Frankie plays the guitar. The two of them harmonize on the chorus and bridge and then it was over. Faith waved at the camera and then put her hand over the lens. When the camera comes back the word Saturday comes up on the bottom of the screen and Faith is at the airport with Frankie holding the camera and then Alena and Valentina come around the corner and run into her arms. The camera cut again and they are all now in the car.)

“We stuck Frankie in the back seat with the girls (Faith and Danielle laugh and Frankie just rolls his eyes). Alright so for all of you who don’t know this is my sister Danielle (Danielle waves to the camera) and my nieces Alena and Valentina, Say hi girls (the two girls scream hi and they all laugh)”

“I’m excited to be in your vlogs!” Dani says leaning over the console to hug Faith.

“Me too! I was talking about it earlier this week how it’s weird that I can talk about you guys now and show you guys cause I hid it for so long. Anyway, Danielle and I are dropping the girls and Frankie off at his car and they are going to go do something and Danielle and I are going to get lunch and then meeting up with them so let’s get to it.”

(there is footage of the two little girls at a play place and faith and Frankie in the ball pit with them having a bodge ball like game with Valentina on Faith’s team and Alena on Frankie’s. Then there is some footage of them all getting dinner at a pizza place and then it cuts to Faith laying in her bed) 

“That was a fun day. I’m currently getting ready for bed cause I’m meeting up with Danielle and the girls tomorrow to get our nails done which will be fun. (sigh) Well thanks for watching, hope you liked it. Until next time.”

~End of Video~


	7. Chapter 7

~Danielle and Faith’s lunch~

“How are you doing?” Danielle asked as the two sat down at their table.

“I’m fine.”

“Come on I did not fly down here just to check on you for you to just say that you’re fine.”

“I don’t know. I guess it was a lot at first getting everything out in the open. I had to talk with dad a bunch to make sure everything I was saying wasn’t going to cause too much uproar in the media which was frustrating because I was just like if I’m going to get it out I’m going to get it all out you know?”

“Have you talked with the boys at all?”

“Kevin and I texted a little bit about him posting that thing on Instagram,” Faith said trying to avoid talking about Nick and Joe. But she knew that that wasn’t going to fly with his sister.

“And Nick? Joe?”

“Joe and I have talked twice and both times ended with us screaming at each other. He’s currently blocked on my phone.”

“Wow, I wasn’t expecting that. I hope your interactions with Nick have been better,” Danielle said hopefully. 

“They started out back but after I posted the Q&A video he called and we talked and he promised he was going to try and make things right.”

“And what did you say?” 

“I said that I would be willing as long as he was really going to try.” Faith said. Danielle reached across the table and grabbed her sister's hand.

“I’m really proud of you,” Danielle said. 

“Thanks, can we talk about something else now?” 

~Later that night text between Nick and Faith~

Nick  
Hey, I saw your video. I’m glad that you  
got to see Danielle, I’m sure it helped   
in all this craziness.

Faith  
Hey. Yeah, it did help to talk with her and spend   
time with her really cute kids lol. How was the   
show?

Nick  
It was good. I cried during WYLMINE.

Faith  
Why?

Nick  
Cause of your video! You and Frankie are   
singing it. It hit hard when you said you   
never listen to it and I could just hear you  
in my head while I was singing. 

Nick  
You know that I never knew you could sing

Faith  
Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset. 

Faith  
And I kinda assumed you didn’t after years of   
not paying attention to me how could you know?

Nick  
I’m going to fix this Faith. Right when we   
get back I’m coming down and not leaving   
your side till I know everything that I missed. I’m not going to screw this up.

Faith  
For both of our sakes, I hope you mean it

Faith  
I should probably get some sleep. Night.

Nick  
I do mean it Faith, I promise. Sleep well, love you


	8. Chapter 8

“Who are you texting,” Joe asked Nick.

“Faith. She and I talked, I think we might actually be getting somewhere,” Nick said. Joe’s face fell and Nick noticed, “You know she would probably give you another chance to if you reached out.”

“No, I think she made it very clear she wants nothing to do with me,” Joe said.

“You don’t know that, Joe,” Nick tried to convince his brother.

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t want to do it over the phone anyway,” Joe said, “I think I’m going to lay down for a bit.”

Joe made his way to his bunk and closed the curtain. Kevin, who was listening in came around the corner and sat next to Nick.

“So you and Faith are talking again?” Kevin asked.

“Yeah, I’m planning on going to see her after we get back to the states,” Nick said smiling.

“Nick,” Kevin said in a very serious tone, “Can you promise me that you aren’t going to hurt her again? That you are actually going to take the time out of your schedule to talk to her and see her and not abandon her again? Cause if you can’t keep that promise then there's no point in trying, I don’t want to hear her that hurt again.”

“I’m going to do whatever it takes man. I’m not losing her, I promise,” Nick said just as serious and he was. 

Kevin nodded, signaling he was satisfied with Nick's answer. He patted Nick on the back before heading to his bunk as well.

~Couple of days later~

Nick and the other brothers were finally back from the UK. Faith was making plans to see Nick in a week but Kevin was on his way to Tennessee to check on her. 

Kevin  
Hey Faithie, I just landed in Tennessee.   
I know I didn’t tell you I was coming but   
I wanted to come and see you now that   
we are back

Faith  
Oh my goodness, ok, do you need me to  
come and pick you up? I can leave class

Kevin  
No, no don’t worry about it. I’ll get a rental.  
I’ll tell you where I park and I’ll take you to   
lunch

Faith  
Ok, I love you

Kevin  
(heart emoji)

Faith practically ran out of that classroom to the parking lot where Kevin was parked. She texted him that she was in the parking lot and she saw him getting out of the car. She ran over and jumped into his arms. 

“Hey, kid!” Kevin said.

“Hi, I missed you! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” Faith said climbing into the rental car he was driving.

“I missed you too Faithie. I wanted it to be a surprise. I’m not staying long just for the night, but I needed to see you.”

“We’ve barely talked and that’s on me. Nick has been pretty adamant about talking to me all day long.”

“I know how are you doing with all of that? With Nick and Joe, I mean.”

“Honestly?” Faith asked sighing.

“Yeah you know you can tell me anything,” Kevin said, taking his sister’s hand.

“Nick wants to come down and see me but I’m nervous,” Faith admitted.

“Nervous about what exactly?” Kevin asked.

“I don’t know, I guess… I guess I just keep thinking about how I’ve been running away from him for so long. What if he gets here and I run?”

“Has everything been going well over the phone and the text messages?” Kevin said, starting to get defensive of his sister.

“Yeah they have, don’t worry. I just haven’t been in the same room alone with Nick in years. There’s no saying how my body and mind will react.”

“Just take it one step at a time Faith. If you’re not ready then you’re not he’ll understand.”

“Thanks, Kev,” Faith smiled as they pulled up to a restaurant. The pair went inside and sat down. After their food order was put in Kevin started up the conversation about their brothers.

“How have things been with Joe?” Kevin asked and he watched his little sister shutter, “That bad?”

“I haven’t spoken to him since the night I blocked him. Then the night that Nick and I talked I unblocked him to leave it open for him to reach out and he never did.”

“Did you try and reach out?”

“Why would I? Every time I talked to him he just yelled at me,” Faith shrugged like it didn’t matter but on the inside, it hurt so much to relive the sound of Joe yelling at her.

“Just text him. He can’t yell at you over text,” Kevin suggested and Faith stopped to consider it.

“Let's just get through with Nick before I try and talk to Joe,” Faith said and Kevin laughed. The waiter brought their food out and the conversation differed to topics other than their siblings. After lunch, the two went back to campus to pick up Frankie and the three of them spent time together before Frankie and Faith had to get back to do homework and other things. Kevin hugged his brother and sister goodbye before heading to his hotel for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Faith had been freaking out all day. She was supposed to be going to the airport to fly out to Nick and Priyanka’s house for the week of spring break. Frankie walked as his twin paced the floor and chewed her fingernails.

“Faith you have to calm down,” Frankie said.

“I know, I’m trying,” Faith said with a shaky breath. She was starting to sweat and felt like she was going to have a panic attack.

“What changed from last night? When I was here then you were really excited to finally fix things,” he asked.

“I know! I am! I want to go back now- I don’t know- I’m losing my nerve. Frankie, I spent the better part of my life running when I saw him and now I have to tell myself to run to him, if that makes sense, and what if I can’t do that?” Faith said as hot tears ran down her cheeks. Frankie got up and pulled his sister in for a hug.

“You will be able to. Priyanka will be there so you won’t be alone and Nick will understand if you hide in your room for a little bit. Just think of it this way ok? This time when you hide he will come and find you,” Frankie said. Faith ended the hug and grabbed her suitcase. 

“Ok, let's go to the airport,” she said standing with confidence. He would come to get her, she would be ok.

“That’s my sister,” Frankie said grabbing his suitcase in one arm and wrapping the other around his sister as they made their way to the car.

Faith filmed some in the car and when they got to the airport. She hugged Frankie goodbye and told him to say hi to mom and dad for her before they headed to their separate terminals. 

~~~~~~~~~

Faith was waiting to get her bag from the baggage claim when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to find two girls her age with Jonas Brother T-shirts on. She smiled at them.

“Can I help you with something?” she asked.

“Your Faith Jonas right?” one of the girls asked.

“Yes, that’s me,” Faith said. She saw her suitcase come around the bend and she quickly grabbed it then turned back to the girls.  
“Can we get a picture with you? We watched your Youtube channel before you reveal you were a Jonas and I actually can’t believe I’m standing next to you right now,” the other girl said.

“Yeah of course. You guys just want a selfie?” Faith asked and the girls nodded. The three smiled for the picture and then Faith hugged each of them. “It was nice to meet you both!” 

The girls went back to there parents and Faith made her way to the exit where Nick and Priyanka were waiting for her. She hugged Priyanka while Nick put her bag in the trunk. Faith only smiled at Nick and subconsciously moved behind Priyanka. Nick noticed and decided to not try and hug her, she still needed time.

“Let’s get out of here shall we?” Nick said opening his wife’s car door. Faith quickly hoped in the back seat.

Priyanka noticed that Nick’s face fell when Faith didn’t say anything to him. She hugged her husband and whispered in his ear, “We have a week, just give her some time.”

Nick nodded and got into the driver's side and drove to his home.

Faith walked in first and marveled at the beauty of her brother's house. 

“So,” her brother said causing her to jump, “Your room is upstairs. We have three guest rooms so you can just pick one.”

Faith nodded and took her suitcase from her brother and ran up the stairs and closed the door to the first bedroom she could find. She sat on the bed and struggled to catch her breath. Her palms with sweating and she tried to dry them on her pant legs but they were just clamming again in seconds. How was she going to do this? It had only been an hour and she was already freaking out. Faith gently laid herself down in the bed and closed her eyes. 

“Faith dinners ready!” Nick yelled upstairs to his sister.

Faith looked at the time, she had been asleep for 3 hours. She rubbed her eyes and started for the door. She stopped just as her hand was about to turn the knob. Every voice in her head was telling her to stay in the room and never leave. It was even like her muscles were refusing to move. 

Nick waited at the bottom of the stairs for some sort of response from his sister but he heard nothing. He looked at his wife hoping she would tell him what to do.

“Maybe she’s just asleep,” Priyanka suggested. 

Nick started to move away from the stairs but he stopped. ‘What if she’s not asleep though.’ A voice in his head said. 

“I’m just going to check on her,” Nick said and Priyanka nodded. Nick walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to the room his sister was in.

“Hey Faith, I just wanted to make sure you heard me about dinner-” Nick was going to continue but he was cut off by his sister flinging the door open and throwing herself into his arms.

Faith thought of that night, when she was 13, how she prayed that Nick would come up the stairs and find her. And now, this time, 6 years later he came, he really came. She was overcome with emotions and started sobbing.

“You came,” was all she could get out. Nick was confused for a minute but then realized what she meant. His eyes started to water and he held his little sister tighter.

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” Nick whispered. Nick just held her there till she let go. She wiped her eyes with her sweatshirt sleeve. “I love you so much, Faith. I’m going to prove it to you this week. I’m never leaving you alone again, I will always come.”

“I-” Faith wanted to say it, she really did. But she couldn’t remember the last time she had said that to him. She had convinced herself that she didn’t so why would she lie to them. Nick noticed her internal struggle and he caressed her cheek.

“Let’s go eat ok?” he said.

“Ok,” she said. As they walked down the stairs Faith made a packed with herself before this week was over she was going to tell him she loved him and she was going to mean it.


	10. Chapter 10

Faith sat in the room she called her own for the past week packing up her belongings. Sadness ran through her body. She was really sad to have to leave. Nick and her had made so much progress together it was almost like those years of hatred never existed. She looked at her camera and had an idea. She sat it up on the vanity and pressed record. 

“Hey everyone, welcome back. I know that I didn’t post a video for last week and you’re all going to be pretty disappointed with this video too because I just haven’t had my camera out. This week was too important not to live in the moment fully. 

“If the background looks unfamiliar that’s because it is. I am at my brother Nick’s house, I’ve actually been here all week. And while I’ve been here I was realizing something really important that I need to share with all of you. 

“I realized that I really can’t remember the last time I told my brother that I loved him. It was probably 2009 so 11 years since I’ve told him. And you know I didn’t tell him because I was so convinced that I didn’t and that he didn’t either. But since I posted that video Nick and I have been talking just about every day and every day he would say he loved me and I just couldn’t say it back. Then the first night I was here I locked myself in this room like I had every time I was around Nick and he actually came and checked on me. And I should have just said it then, I wanted too because all the hate that I had in my heart for him washed away when he held him in his arms that night. 

“But today is the last day I’m here and Nick is taking me to lunch one last time and I’m going to tell him. And I am going to film it because I want Frankie to see it, I want Kevin to see it, I want my parents to see it, I want everyone to see that I finally let my guard down and that I love my brother. And I do I love you so much Nick, this week has been exactly what I needed and I wish I didn’t have to leave but I know that this was just the beginning and we will keep getting better.”

“Faithie, come on, let’s head out,” Nick yelled and Faith hollered back that she would be down in a minute. She turned her camera off and put it in her purse and ran down the stairs. She greeted the two dogs and Priyanka before taking Nick’s hand and going out to the car.

“Hey, do you want to film something for my channel?” Faith asked when they were on the road.

“You want me to be on your youtube channel?” Nick asked.

“Yeah, of course,” Faith smiled. 

“Sure, yeah we can film a little today,” Nick said. He felt honored to be on her channel.

Faith whipped out her camera and pressed the record button.

“So, I’m here with my big brother Nick,” Faith said pointing the camera to Nick and he waved, “Tell the people what we are doing, Nick.”

Nick laughed, “I am taking my beautiful, amazing, little sister out for brunch before I sadly have to say goodbye to her.”

Faith smiled at Nick and he smiled back, “Well I guess we will pick this up at the restaurant.”

Faith turned the camera off just as ‘What a Man Gotta Do’ came on the radio and she laughed. Nick started to sing along.

“Come on sing with me Faithie,” he yelled over the loud music seeing as he was blasting the song through his speakers. Faith laughed and then sang along on Joe’s parts while filming it on her camera. The song ended just as Nick pulled into a parking spot at his favorite dinner. They got to their table in the back in Nick took a picture with the waitress before they ordered their food. 

“So Nick, what’s your favorite thing we’ve done this week?” Faith asked him with her camera propped up on a little tripod.

“Um, it’s hard to say we’ve done a lot of fun stuff and a lot of meaningful stuff. But I’ll just say my favorite thing was watching you try and learn how to cook Indian food with Priyanka.”

“Guys I am not a good cook at all so trying to cook something as complex as Indian food was a total disaster. But Pri was really nice about it all.”

The two of them laughed.

“What was your favorite?” Nick asked his sister.

“Right now,” Faith said with a smile.

“Right now? Out of all the stuff we did, sitting in this dinner is your favorite?” Nick asked confused.

Faith paused and took a deep breath, “Yeah because I love you, Nicky.”

Nick’s eyes went wide. Did he really hear her right? Did she say she loved him?

“What?” Nick asked.

“I love you,” Faith said tearing up.

“Say it again, I still don’t think I heard you right. Did you say you love me?” Nick asked and he already had tears running down his cheeks.

“Yeah, I love you so much Nick,” Faith said. Nick got out of his chair and picked up his sister and spun her around. When Nick put her down she reached up to wipe his tears.

“Don’t cry this was supposed to be happy,” Faith joked.

“I am happy. I’m so happy, I was starting to think I was never going to hear you say that to me again. I love you, too, baby sister, I love you so much.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After getting consent from Nick, Faith edited the video on the plane to post the next day. Their goodbye was a hard one but they promised to call and text as much as possible and Nick bought her and Frankie plane tickets to come see them in concert the right night of their Vegas residency. 

Frankie met Faith at the airport and she told him everything that happened at Nick’s and he told her everything he did with their parents and Kevin and his family. Then that night while Faith was laying in bed she decided to make a post on Instagram.

Attached to a couple of pictures with her brother that week was this caption.  
‘If I’m being honest, the past week has felt like a dream. If you told me 7 years ago that I would go and spend an entire week at Nick’s house and have possibly quite possibly have the best experience of my life, I would have said you were crazy. In Fact, if you had told me that a month ago I would have told you that. But it happened and it was amazing. It was like those 7 years never even happened and we were just brother and sister and that was all that mattered. It reminded me a lot of when Kevin and I made up. And I remember during that time telling him that there was no way this would ever happen with Nick or Joe but I was wrong and I’m so glad I was. I love you so much, Nick. I can’t wait until we can hang out again.’

Likes and comments were pouring in on her post but only one of them meant anything to her. 

joejonas commented on your post  
‘You think I could be next?’


	11. Chapter 11

~text between Joe and Faith the next day~

Faith  
Did you mean it?

Faith  
You really want to try?

Joe  
If you’ll let me. I know it’s not going   
to be easy cause I feel like there is  
a larger gap between us.

Faith  
I feel that too

Joe  
I don’t really know what else to say  
over text and I know you won’t see  
me in person…

Faith  
If I call you, you have to promise  
you aren’t going to yell at me

Joe  
I promise. 

Joe’s phone rang and Faith’s caller ID popped up. 

“Hey, sister,” Joe said.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Faith said. Joe could hear her voice shaking over the line.

“Faith-” Joe started but then his phone beeped indicating that the call had ended. 

“D*** it,” Joe yelled. 

“You ok?” Sophie asked.

“Faith hung up on me. I don’t know how Nick got her to talk to him,” Joe said frustrated. 

“Maybe you could talk to Nick about it or maybe Kevin? If you want to,” Sophie suggested snuggling next to him on the couch. He kissed her head. “Maybe tomorrow.” 

Faith let silent tear streak down her cheeks. But she quickly wiped them away and gathered the things she would need to film another cover with Frankie and made her way to his dorm room. Since they sang in that one video another cover has been her most requested video and she thought since this week's only video was the short one of her and Nick that it was the perfect time to do it. Frankie opened the door and frowned.

“Have you been crying?” he asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Come on, let's run through the song a couple of times before the cameras are rolling,” she said pushing past her twin.

“I’m not going to pry but you know I’m always here for you,” Frankie said getting his guitar.

“I know,” Faith whispered sitting on the floor.

After running through it a couple of times Faith set up her camera and did a quick intro.

“You requested it so we are giving it to you! In case you forgot this is my brother Frankie and we will be doing another cover for you guys. And since I spent all of last week reconnecting with Nick it only felt right to sing one of his songs, so this one from you Nicky,” faith said and then nodded to Frankie to start and then she sang ‘Little Bit Longer.’ Later when she was editing she threw in some pictures her mom had sent her of her and Nick when she was little during the instrumental when Nick would give his speeches in the old days of the Jonas Brothers. Right after she posted the video she sent a link to Nick.

Faith  
(link to video)  
I think you’ll like this one,  
love you!

Nick Jonas is requesting to facetime with you (accept/decline)

“Hey,” Faith said and then she took in the look on her brother’s face and he was crying, “Nick, don’t cry! I wish I was there to hug you.”

“I wish you were here so I could hug you. That video was beautiful! Next time we are together we are singing together!” Nick demanded and Faith giggle.

“I think my viewers would love that,” she said.

“Thanks for making that video Faith. And more importantly, thank you for letting me back into your life. This all means the world to me, you have no idea,” Nick said.

“No thanks need, I’m just glad you wanted to come back,” Faith said somberly thinking of her conversation with Joe. 

“What’s with the face? Did something happen with you and Joe?” Nick asked.

“Yes and no,” Faith said.

“What does that mean?”

“He commented on my Instagram and then texted me and then called me and I hung up before we could actually talk.”

“Why did you hang up?”

“I don’t know, I was scared he would yell at me.”

“Yell at you? Faith, if Joe is reaching out he’s not going to yell at you.”

“How do you know that, Nick? Right after I posted those videos last month he was a yelling fit. I don’t want to deal with that again.”

“Do you want me to talk to him?”

“No. I don’t know, can we just talk about something else?”

“No, you can’t keep putting off talking about this, Faith. The more you put it off the deep the wedge between you two will get and then there will be no hope.”

“What if I don’t care!” Faith yelled and hung up on Nick. He tried to call back right away but Faith just declined it and shut her phone off.


	12. Chapter 12

An hour after Faith shut off her phone Frankie came bursting into her room. 

“Well hello to you too,” Faith’s roommate said. 

“You may want to leave this could get messy,” Frankie said to her roommate and she threw her hands up in surrender. She got a few things together and then left the room. Frankie’s glared hard at his sister and she glared just as hard.

“Nick thinks you’re hurt or dead and almost bought a plane ticket down here before I talked him down, care to explain?” Frankie yelled.

“He’s just overreacting! I hung up on him and then turned my phone off so I would have to hit the decline button a hundred times!” Faith yelled turning her phone back on.

“Well, what were you talking about before that?” Frankie said.

Faith got distracted reading the messages Nick had sent her and there was even some from Priyanka and Kevin. She responded that she was fine and nothing was wrong. 

“Can you leave so I can call Nick back?” Faith said harshly. 

“No, he’s my brother too. I can be present in this conversation,” Frankie said sitting in the desk chair. 

“Whatever!” Faith yelled pressing Nick’s contact. 

“Faith thank God,” Nick said.

“I turn my phone off for an hour in you think I’m dead? Way to overreact!”

“I’m sorry. I was just worried you ran off somewhere upset and then you could get hurt.” 

“Well, I’m fine.”

“Well let’s keep talking about this whole Joe thing.”

“If I wanted to talk about it then I wouldn’t have hung up on you now would I?”  
“Fine we’ll talk tomorrow,” Nick said and then it was his turn to hang up on her. 

Nick sighed loudly. 

“Did you get a hold of her cause she just texted me,” Priyanka asked.

“Yeah but it didn’t go well,” Nick said.

“Don’t push her too hard. You guys just made up you don’t want to ruin it,” Priyanka said, hugging her husband. 

“I know, but we are so close to having the family back together. I don’t know why she’s so reluctant to fix things with Joe. It was pretty easy for us to text and talk on the phone but she won’t even do that with him.” 

“Well did Joe do something more to hurt her?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Well, like I said just give her some time.”

Nick’s phone went off with a text from Joe.

Joe  
Hey, um, weird question. How did  
You get Faith to talk to you? I mean  
I’ve only tried once but she hung   
up right away

Nick  
Faith told me she tried to talk to you.  
It wasn’t all that difficult, I called her   
and told her that I wanted try and   
then I texted her everyday and then  
made plans to see her and that was that

Joe  
I wish that it was that easy for me.

Nick  
Priyanka made the comment that maybe   
there was something else that happened  
between the two of you to make her so   
reluctant 

Joe  
Not that I can think of. I just keep  
trying thanks Nick

Nick  
No problem


	13. Chapter 13

~texts between Joe and Faith the next day~

Joe  
How was your day?

Faith  
Nothing exciting. Just classes and   
studying

Joe  
Maybe you’ll get to do something  
exciting tonight? Are you planning  
on coming to the Vegas shows?

Faith  
At least one of them, Nick bought me  
a ticket. Why?

Joe  
Just wondering

Faith didn’t text him back. She let out a groan and Frankie laughed at her. 

“What’s wrong with you,” Frankie asked.

“Joe,” she answered.

“I thought you said that you weren’t going to worry about that anymore,” Frankie said.

“It’s harder then you think,” Faith said.

Frankie had an idea he pulled out his phone and started a video.

“Why is talking to Joe so much harder for you then it was for Nick,” he asked.

“Because,” Faith yelled throwing a pillow over her face.

“Because why?”

“Because it was never supposed to be this way! Ok! It was supposed to be Faith and Joe til the end of time, he promised and he broke it!” 

“What do you mean?” 

“When we were living in the small house in New Jersey and I had to sleep on the pull out couch every night. I cried like the 2nd night we were there and Joe came out of the room you all were sharing and hugged me and read me books and same me songs until I was almost back to sleep. And as he was leaving he said that it was he and I til the end of time. Then it all fell apart the minute they started at Disney and in 2009 when I was really mad at them he took me on a car ride and said it again and I was stupid enough to believe him. He said ‘it you and me kid, ok. No matter the circumstance I will always be there for you.’ And he was the first one to shut me out. Any time I wanted to be with him he always had something else to do so I stopped trying. Then, when I posted that video the only interaction he had with me was just him yelling so yeah it's harder because he hurt me the most.”

Frankie didn’t know what to say. He stopped the video on his phone and sent it to Joe. Then he got down on the floor with Faith and hugged her.

“I’m sorry Faithie, I didn’t know.”


	14. Chapter 14

When Joe received that video from his brother all the memories came flooding back to him. He felt instantly guilty for abandoning his sister and he had no idea how he was going to fix any of it. 

Sophie noticed Joe was struggling with something so she came and sat next to him on the couch.

“What’s wrong, love?” she asked. 

Joe pressed play on the video and had Sophie listen. She let out a deep sigh. 

“That’s not good,” she said, for lack of anything better.

“You think? I really messed up. I wouldn’t even want to talk to me,” Joe said and Sophie let out a small laugh. 

“Keep trying ok? For everyone in your family's sake,” Sophie said going back to what she was doing beforehand. 

{(I wrote this based on this year but I’m going to do what everyone wishes they could do right now and ignore COVID-19. This is a fiction piece so we are just pretending anyway)}

Faith and Frankie were headed off to Vegas to see their brothers perform. Faith was currently pacing back and forth at the gate where Frankie and her were waiting to board the plane. She knew she had to go because of Nick but she also really didn’t want to go because of Joe. Things still hadn’t been going well between the two of them. Most of that was Faith’s fault, she kept dodging the phone calls and texts from him claiming she was busy with other things. Joe almost came to see her to force her to talk to him but Frankie told him that it would most likely do more harm than good. 

“Faith stop it. You’re going to burn holes in the floor. Just sit down, read a book, listen to some music,” Frankie said pulling his twin into the seat next to him. 

“You’re right, you’re right. Just take my mind off of it, worry about it when we get there,” Faith said taking some deep breaths and pulling out her book. Just as she opened it ‘Cake by the Ocean’ started playing over the speakers. “That’s it, I’m not going.”

“Oh you are not going, missy. Nick will literally get on a plane and drag you there if you don’t just come peacefully with me right now. Think about it this way: mom and dad will be there, all of our sister-in-law’s will be there, and our nieces will be there. With so many people there who want to see and talk to you, Joe will just be in the back of your mind you won’t even have to think about it.”

Faith took another deep breath to try and calm down. Frankie was right, wasn’t he? Everything was going to be fine. She put in her earbuds and cranked up the volume and drowned out the world until they were getting on the plane and headed to Vegas.

~In Vegas before the twins arrived~

“So everyone is clear on the plan?” Nick asked. 

“Are we really doing this?” Paul asked, “I don’t feel like tricking her is the right way to go.”

“We are kind of out of options here dad, you’re just going to have to roll with it,” Nick said.

“I just need a couple of hours and then we can drop all of this,” Joe said, “I need some face-to-face one-on-one time with her. Like Nick said this is our last chance.” 

“But I want to see Auntie Faith,” Valentina said.

“You’ll get to sweetheart,” Dani said, “Uncle Joe said he only needs a couple of hours and she will be here for two days.”

“Ok I have to go get them from the airport so we will meet you at the hotel,” Denise said and everyone nodded in agreement. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faith, Frankie, and their mom arrived at the hotel everyone was staying and Faith was filming for her channel. They got half-way down the hallway to the room when Frankie let out a groan.

“What’s wrong with you,” Faith said looking away from her camera. 

“I forgot my pillow in the car,” Frankie said and Faith laughed. 

“Well go back down and get it hunny and meet us in the room ok,” Denise said. 

Frankie ran back down the hall, the two women made it a little farther when Denise put her hand over her mouth in realization. 

“Now what,” Faith asked, turning off her camera.

“I forgot to give him the keys. Look here is your key card, go get settled and we’ll be back,” Denise said. Faith rolled her eyes and laughed. 

“Okay see you in a minute,” Faith said then she started recording again so she could get the first reaction to the room. 

“Alright the big reveal guys,” Faith said to the camera as she put the key card in the door. She pushed the door open then pulled in her suitcase. When she looked up she gasped. 

“Hey,” Joe said.


	15. Chapter 15

“Hey,” Joe said. 

Faith turned to open the door but it would budge. Little did she know Frankie and Nick were on the other side of the door holding it closed. 

“This can’t be happening,” Faith said. 

“You did really leave me any other choice. I tried calling, I tried texting and you never answered,” Joe said.

“Taste of your own medicine,” Faith yelled, pushing on the door again. 

“It’s not going to open. Please just talk to me,” Joe begged. 

Faith let out a grumbled scream and stormed into the room so she could sit on the bed. 

“I know about the video Frankie sent you, so I know that you know everything. And even though I knew you knew it didn’t make picking up the phone or answering the texts any easier. With Nick, once he knew what went wrong and made it right all the hate faded away. Same with Kevin, but with you, it didn’t fade and I was scared. I was scared because I didn’t know what it meant, Joe I think it’s too far gone-”

“No! Don’t say that!” Joe yelled. Faith covered her ears and ran for the room's bathroom and locked the door. Tears started to fall and she was breathing heavily. Joe knocked on the door.

“Faith I’m sorry. Please just hear me out,” Joe said resting his head on the door. 

“I’m listening,” Faith whispered, she sat with her back against the door and waited for Joe to start talking. 

Joe sat down in the same position on the other side of the door, “I remember that night when I came and comforted you. I was just as scared and upset as you were but I was your big brother so I put on a brave face. I wanted you to be ok and I meant it. And if I’m being really honest here I will say that fame did get to my head a bit when we started at Disney. I wanted to be ready for any projected they could throw at us and so I did put a lot of things on the back burner of my mind and unfortunately, you were one of them and I realized that when I took you on that car ride and I wanted to believe that things could be different and that I would be there for you like I was when we were young but, obviously, you know that they didn’t. When Nick broke up the band in 2013 it really should have been the time for us to get back to how things were but instead, I let jealousy and the thought of my own fame get in the way again. 

“I was so stupid to not see how bad things had become between us, Faith. I had blinders on to see only what I wanted and I never picked up on how much you were hurting. When you made that video those blinders were still on and I was so mad that you could think that I had hurt you when in my mind I had done nothing wrong. I didn’t take them off until Frankie sent me that video of you laying it all out of exactly what I had done. I really am trying, Faith, and I know that it's been 11 years and I know that you feel like all hope is lost but I’m asking you to hold on a little bit longer, don’t give up hope yet. Please.”

There was silence between the two of them. Faith was trying to take everything in. When she was little Joe was her best friend, she wanted that back. If he was going to try then so was she. 

“I’m going to open the door now,” Faith said. Joe stood up just as the door opened. They looked at each other, both of them had tear-stained cheeks and the look of repentance on there face. 

“Baby steps ok. This was a good start but I-”

“I know Faithie, this doesn’t really change anything. I have a lot to prove to you and I’m going to do it,” Joe said. 

“Can I leave now?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” Joe said, “Guys you can open the door now!” 

The door opened and Faith ran out, but turned back, “Where’s Dani and Kevin’s room?”

“405,” Nick said. And she was back to running. 

“So how did it go?” Nick asked. 

“I don’t really know, we got everything out in the open but I know that there is a lot more that needs to get done. We barely scratched the surface,” Joe sighed, “And seeing as she literally ran away from me again I don’t think it really did anything.”

“You’re on the right track and that’s really all that matters,” Frankie said, “I know her better than anyone and from what I heard sitting outside the door I promise that she’s trying.”


	16. Chapter 16

Faith knocked on Kevin’s door and the second it opened she ran threw. 

“Did you all know?! Were you all in on it!?” Faith said.

“Honey calm down,” Danielle said, going to hug her sister. 

“What happened in there?” Kevin asked, joining the hug.

“So you did know,” Faith said and started to sob.

“Faith seriously what happened?” Kevin asked. He knew she was with Joe of course but he didn’t expect her to be this upset. 

“He yelled, I yelled back, he told me everything, I promised to try but-,” Faith said through sobs. 

“Oh sweetie,” Danielle said, wiping Faith’s tears. Danielle guided Faith to the couch in their room and Kevin held Faith in his lap and Danielle held on tight to Faith’s hands. “He needed you to talk to him and he didn’t think he had any other choice.”

“You got Nick really excited about having the family all back together and happy. Maybe he took it too far but also if this helps you two, even just a little bit, maybe it was just enough,” Kevin said. 

Faith took a deep breath before continuing, “I know that the three of you spent a week in Australia for the documentary with no bullcrap and whatever but that’s not me. I can’t just get locked in a room and then make everything better and I don’t feel like you or Nick or Joe respect that. They hurt me, you hurt me, and it's not the same as the hurt you three put each other through. I was 9, I didn’t know what happened or what I did wrong and…” Faith couldn’t finish her thought because the sobs that racked her body were too much for her to handle. 

Kevin and Danielle were shocked at everything that was happening to their little sister. Alena came into the room and saw that Faith was crying so she weaved her way into her auntie’s lap and snuggled close to her.

“Don’t be sad Auntie Faithie. I love you lots,” Alena said. 

Faith let out a sniffled laugh and squeezed the little girl tightly in her arms. 

“Love you too sweetie, don’t worry about me. I’m alright,” Faith said. Valentina called for her sister to come back and play. Alena looked to Faith to make sure one last time to make sure she was ok before going back to her sister. Faith nodded her away and Alena left. 

“Are you going to be ok hunny?” Dani asked. 

“I think so, this was just a lot for my first day,” Faith said. 

“Sorry,” Kevin said. 

There was a knock on the door and Sophie poked her head in. 

“I was told I could find you in here Faithie,” Sophie said. 

“Yeah, I’m here.”

“Can I take you out for a little bit? I think we need some sister time.”

Faith nodded and joined Sophie at the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Sophie and Faith walked out of the hotel and made their way through the busy street only having to stop a couple of times for pictures and autographs before finding a hole in the wall coffee shop and walking inside. When they sat down with their drinks Sophie reached over and gave Faith’s hand a reassuring squeeze. 

“Do you remember when we first met?” Sophie asked. 

“Yeah, Dani took us all out on a girl’s day,” Faith smiled. 

Sophie hummed in agreement, “I’d you know that Joe planned 4 family get-togethers for us to meet before Dani had to plan that girl’s night so you would actually show up?” 

“N-no, I didn’t know. Well I mean I probably knew about the dinners and made other plans or stayed in my room but I didn’t know they were to meet you,” Faith said looking down at her cup. 

“When Joe and I first met he would talk about his siblings and I always felt like he was leaving something out. I could just tell by the way he would pause awkwardly during stories or there would be times when he would just get sad for no reason when we would talk about his whole family and I would only talk about his brothers. So I asked him about it one time and he told me about you and I didn’t believe him so he invited me to dinner at his house with the whole family, including you. Then you didn’t show up and he laughed it off and said that you were shy but you were real. So we tried again and again until Joe got really mad that you kept avoiding it. He talked in the kitchen with your parents for a long time that day and ended up leaving for awhile out of frustration. The 4th time we had dinner with everyone and you still weren’t there Joe actually broke down and cried.”

“Sophie, did Joe really cry about the fact that I didn’t come to those dinners?”

“Yeah he did, he cries a lot when he talks about you. Faith, love, I don’t think you realized that all the times that you felt like they were shutting you out you were shutting them out too,” Sophie said. 

Faith was quiet for a moment thinking about what Sophie had just said. After spending all the time with Nick the two of them talked about it but it never really clicked until right now. 

“I thought that they didn’t care,” Faith said. 

“They loved you so much Faith, of course, they cared,” Sophie said. 

“What do I do now?” Faith asked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joe was in his dressing room getting ready for the show with all of his crazy pre-show rituals. Sophie and him were running around and then they stopped and faced one another.   
“Come on and do it,” Joe yelled, referencing the fact that he needed her to slap him in the face because it was part of his pre-show rituals. 

“One second,” Sophie said heading towards the door.

“Come on! You're going to mess up the energy,” he called as his wife walked away. 

A few moments later the door opened again and instead of Sophie standing there, it was Faith. 

“What’s up? You ok?” Joe asked. Surely something was wrong if Faith was coming to him, he thought. 

“Sophie said that you like to have someone slap you in the face before a show,” she said.

“And you want to do it?” Joe asked. Faith nodded and Joe nodded back, “Ok, do your worst. What you do I can take it.”

Faith nodded again before slapping Joe’s cheek. There was a brief moment of stillness between the siblings, then she hugged him. She said she was sorry over and over again while Joe mumbled the same into his baby sister’s hair. Faith let go and wiped her tears.

“Come on you have a show to do,” Faith said and the two of them left the dressing room to join the pre-show huddle with the rest of their family and the crew members.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One day changed everything for Faith. As she was walking to her seat with her family she was genuinely excited to be watching the show, she couldn’t remember the last time that happened. She was dancing around and singing along, to the best of her ability, with her brother, sister-in-law’s, and nieces while her older brothers were singing on stage. It was one of the best nights of her life because it was the first night in 11 years that she wasn’t carrying around the weight of her hate for her brothers, instead, it was love she felt. During the intermission, Sophie turned to Faith, “I’m so happy that I finally get to see the real you.” Intermission ended and the brothers sang When You Look Me in the Eye, once it was over Joe started to talk.

“I just want to thank you all for coming out here tonight in support of me and my brother,” he started, “This show is really important to me because our little sister Faith is sitting out in the audience with the rest of our family, and it is the first time in 11 years that I truly believe she wants to be here. Just before we came on stage tonight she gave me a hug, the first hug I’ve received from her in 11 years. Faith, I want you to know that I love you and every song tonight and everything about tonight is dedicated to you because I will never forget that today I got to call you my sister for the first time in my professional career,” Joe finished by blowing a kiss in the direction of his sister before the next song started. 

After the show, the Jonas Family headed to the rooftop of the hotel for a party. The party was even more special than the show because Faith was there, not standing in the background or hiding behind Frankie, but really there enjoying herself and getting in all the pictures. As the night was winding down and the family was lounging around the fire pit Faith announced that she wanted to say a few words. 

“Today was the best day of my life. If you told me last year that I would willingly spend my spring break at Nick’s house, or go to a Jonas Brothers’ concert and have fun, or sit here on this rooftop and hang out with my whole family and like it, I would have told you that you were crazy. But here I am, and I did all those things and for the first time in a long time, I am truly happy and will be for the rest of my life because I have all of you here to love me and support me. No more hiding in my room. I love all of you so so much, and I promise to never stop loving you again.”

The End


End file.
